Inuyasha: Always
by Beastman
Summary: Sorry about the lack of updates. To be honest, I forgot all about this one! Anyhoo, Look for one mystery to be solved, but all new ones to pop up!
1. Ch 1: The demon's Lament

Inuyasha: Always  
  
*This is my first stab at an Inuyasha fic. It's set in the year 2202. Enjoy! *  
  
Ch. 1: The Demon's Tears  
  
Tears streamed down the face of Inuyasha. He lifted his hand to touch a pale face. The tube was cold to the touch, almost as cold as Inuyasha's tears.  
  
It had started, this tale of woe, two centuries earlier. They were in Inuyasha's time, running towards the well. After all those years, the Shikon Jewel was complete, and Naraku wanted it. They sought refuge in the well, in Kagome's world. They leapt, hand in hand, into the well. Using the last strength they had bit of strength, Sango and Miroku destroyed the well, trapping Naraku there, but also having to face his wrath alone.  
  
They were safe, but all the people they had come to know and love were gone. Sango and Miroku were dead, and Shippou was missing. But they put that behind them, and moved on. Inuyasha adapted quite well to life in her time, and he and Kagome were engaged five years after they arrived. But then, tragedy struck. Kagome was diagnosed with a fatal disease. She had herself placed in cryogenic stasis. A way to revive her without major cellular damage was found some hundred years later, but no cure for her disease.  
  
Inuyasha touched the frozen tube in front of him, and peered into its icy visage. Those eyes, once full of life and love, shut for more than two centuries. It wasn't fair, it just wasn't fair! Inuyasha rested his head against the cryogenic chamber, and rested there until he heard a familiar voice in the shadows.  
  
"Such laments do not suit you, brother," he called from the dark.  
  
Inuyasha whipped his head up and looked at the silver haired figure before him. "What do you know, Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"I know that if you don't pull yourself together in five minutes, you'll be dead," the silver haired demon replied.  
  
Inuyasha put his head down. "Why should I care? "  
  
"Because," Sesshoumaru replied as he turned to leave, "they're after her."  
  
Inuyasha propped himself with Tetsusaiga. "I'll be damned before I let anyone touch Kagome," he said with determination. He looked around. No one was there. Suddenly, melting from a shadow in the wall, a purple-clad ninja appeared. Inuyasha pounced, but she leapt out of the way. Several more ninja dropped from the ceiling, until seven of them surrounded him.  
  
"Seven on one, huh? I like the odds." Inuyasha pounced on the violet assassins, cutting one in half with Tetsusaiga, and slashing several others. One leapt at him, but he ran his sword through her and flung her body at another. The ninja pulled back, with two dead and three injured.  
  
"I won't let anyone harm Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled at his attackers. They said nothing, only waited as several more of their kind emerged. Now they totaled ten. "Bring one or a million, none of you will get past me!"  
  
The ninja seemed poised to attack, but then withdrew. They stood in two parallel lines, forming a path straight to Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha let down his sword in surprise as a man in a black and red kimono approached. He had back hair that reached to his wait, and carried a long sword at his right hip. He had a gem imbedded in his forehead. But his most stunning feature was a pair of black wings that hung from his back. He approached Inuyasha, staying just out of Tetsusaiga's reach, and grinned.  
  
"Hand over the human, and you will not suffer long," he said in a voice that made Inuyasha's skin crawl. The dog demon gritted his teeth and looked defiantly at his foe.  
  
"Not a chance," he responded.  
  
The man simply grinned. "You are but a mere dog, and you wish to challenge me? It is almost a shame to waste my power on one so weak. Have at me, then!"  
  
The man grabbed the handle of his sword but kept it in its sheath. Inuyasha yelled as he lifted Tetsusaiga and prepared to cut down his foe. Suddenly, several silver flashes danced before his eyes. He paused, as instinct told him something was wrong. He looked at the man's sword; it was only an inch out of the sheath. His gaze moved to the man's face, which had an evil grin. A click filled the air as he fully sheathed the blade. Inuyasha's shirt exploded and blood sprayed from his chest. Inuyasha screamed and crumpled to the floor.  
  
"So pathetic, hardly worth my time," the man laughed. He motioned to his ninjas to take Kagome. Inuyasha struggled to his feet, and turned to the mysterious man.  
  
"Get....away from her!" he struggled.  
  
"I am now impressed," he said placing his hand on his blade's hilt. Inuyasha struggled to raise Tetsusaiga, but felt his arm explode in pain. He looked down to see his arm gone from the elbow down. His eyes widened and he looked at the mystery man. He was holding Tetsusaiga.  
  
"In your hands, this sword was formidable, but in mine it is nothing but an old, rusted piece of junk. Most interesting." He twirled it around and grinned. He swiftly plunged the blade in Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha let out a cry and collapsed to the floor. Blood poured from his wounds, yet somehow he was awake. He could only watch helplessly as the ninja carried off Kagome's chamber.  
  
"No...stop...I won't let you harm Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
The man walked over to the bloody mess and grinned. "Still you live? I must applaud your tenacity. If by any chance you live, and you wish to find your woman, my name is Kojirou. It shouldn't be hard to find me." Inuyasha blacked out. He walked away, and spoke some words to his ninja. In his delirium, Inuyasha could only make out a few words, but one sentenced pierced the veil. "I now know where I get it from."  
  
Bright lights surrounded Inuyasha. He was numb, and couldn't move. A mellow voice spoke to him as he drifted in and out of consciousness. Mumbled words and garbled rants came from his mouth as he tried to place what happened.  
  
Finally, full consciousness came, and with it lucidity. He felt a dull pain in his arm, but other than that he seemed fully healed. He rose, and felt his forehead. It was then he first saw it. His arm, it was metallic. He could faintly hear the dull whir of motors and gears inside. His eyes widened and he noticed the man standing across the room. He wore a white business suit, and had long silver hair pulled back into a ponytail.  
  
"That arm is state of the art. It responds to your nerve impulses just as your real arm would. If it were not metal, I doubt you'd even notice the difference  
  
"Sesshoumaru! Where am I?" Inuyasha struggled.  
  
"In my tower. You've been out for five days. I had my best surgeons and magicians heal you," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Who was that man?" Inuyasha asked as he relaxed slightly.  
  
"His name is Kojirou. He's a demon, and a very powerful one at that. He has four main weapons that you need to be aware of. The first is his blade, Masamune. They say it's unbreakable, and can go through the air faster than anyone can see."  
  
"I experienced that one already," Inuyasha grunted rubbing his ribs. "What are the others?"  
  
"The second is the Crux Crest on his left hand. It allows him to utilize all four of the elemental forces of nature. Earth, wind, fire, and water are all at his command. The third are the Mark of the Dark Angel, which allows him to steal the souls of his victims. His forth and most dangerous weapon is the Soul of Cassandra, which he wears on his brow. It allows him to see the future a split-second before it happens."  
  
Inuyasha grunted again. "He sounds pretty tough. What's your angle in all this?"  
  
"He's a very influential man in the senate. And he's opposed to genetic research." Sesshoumaru responded.  
  
"I see," Inuyasha said cynically, "use me to eliminate your competition. You always where a shrewd businessman."  
  
"It worked, didn't it? Sesshoumaru Biomechanical Institute is one of the most prosperous corporations in the world..." he responded  
  
"Spare me your resume. Do you have an armory?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"That locker right there. You plan on rescuing your girl, don't you?" Sesshoumaru said. "I don't suppose anything I could say could dissuade you?"  
  
"No," Inuyasha answered as he began strapping bandoleers to himself.  
  
Sesshoumaru simply chuckled. "You'd die for that girl, wouldn't you? I don't think I'll ever understand that."  
  
Inuyasha said nothing as he picked up several small guns and strapped them to himself. He then picked up the biggest two weapons in the locker. He strapped one to his back and held the other in his left arm. Inuyasha walked out, grabbing Tetsusaiga. A man in a pink suit with rose-red hair approached Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Follow him," Sesshoumaru told him. "After Inuyasha's defeated, pull him out. He may be to weak to win right now, but he's our best hope for the future." 


	2. Ch 2: Leader of Lost Souls

Ch. 2: Leader of Lost Souls  
  
*Authors note: The Lin Kuei mentioned in this chapter are in no way related to Mortal Kombat. They were an actual cult of warriors in Northern China. For more information, go to http://glass.tvu.ac.uk/~chi/ninja/ *  
  
"Inuyasha, I think this is very ill-advised." A small voice told the hanyou. Myoga had caught up to him two miles ago, and hadn't shut up since.  
  
"I'm getting Kagome back, no matter what the cost," was Inuyasha's only reply.  
  
Inuyasha leapt from building to building, sniffing the midnight air. Kojirou's scent was strong, and very distinct. Inuyasha paused atop a tall skyscraper, and looked down at the people. He then turned around and looked at a huge skyscraper.  
  
"Figures," Inuyasha thought, "my prey would live in the biggest building in all of Tokyo." Inuyasha walked to the edge, and looked all over the building. "There' he thought as he spotted a silhouette in the window, "top floor." He prepared to jump in, but hesitated. "Why's this guy's scent so damn familiar? It's almost like my own, but also... No, it can't be." He shrugged off his anticipation.  
  
Inuyasha walked back, ran forward, and jumped at the building. He crashed through a window four floors beneath the top. Several guards greeted him. Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga and cut them down with ease. He made his way up the stairs, flying up them and cutting down the security as quickly as they popped up. He came to a large set of brown doors, and a sixth sense told him he had reached his destination.  
  
The doors burst open as Inuyasha kicked them open, but he only had a second to observe his surroundings as several more guards rushed him. Inuyasha drew two pistols and jump back with a flip. As soon has he hit the ground he fired, all his shots finding their mark. As soon as the first wave was down, Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga and ran towards what appeared to be an altar, cutting down guards along the way. With the guards all slain, Inuyasha faced Kojirou, whose back was turned to the hanyou.  
  
Inuyasha took to one knee, drawing the weapon on his back. It unfolded, and the hanyou took aim. A computerized blip told him that the rocket inside was armed and ready. "Kojirou! Tell me where Kagome is or I swear I'll turn you into kibble!"  
  
The enigmatic demon chuckled, turned around, and stepped aside. Inuyasha spotted Kagome, still asleep but out of her cryogenic chamber. "Are you sure you want to fire that weapon?" Kojirou taunted as he raised his blade to Kagome neck. Inuyasha frown bitterly, and tossed the rocket launcher aside.  
  
"A wise choice." Kojirou raised his arm and Inuyasha found himself encased in ice. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have something to attend to," Kojirou said as he stepped down from the altar. He took a book from a stand nearby and opened it. His eyes went red as he read from the book, and a green swirling vortex opened behind Kagome.  
  
"L'anima, nerezza, viene a me! Autorizzilo con le età, assegnimi la vostra resistenza. Il velare di tempo che perforo, il tessuto di spazio mi strappo! Rinvii, l'OH uno di nerezza e lasci i mari cremisi annegare il mondo!"  
  
"Lord Inuyasha, I recognize that chant! He attempting to bring someone from the past to the present!" Myoga said.  
  
The words he spoke where strange to Inuyasha, but somewhere he recognized them as Italian. He struggled to break free as the vortex spun wildly. A figure was flung from it, and it shrank out of existence. The figure looked up, piercing Inuyasha in his gaze. Inuyasha's eyes widened. Those eyes, that hair, that face, it was a visage Inuyasha would never, ever forget.  
  
"Naraku," he growled as hate filled his eyes. He struggled to break free of the bonds as the evil hanyou approached.  
  
"It's been a long time, hasn't it? I'm surprised you still recognize me. I'm sure you are curious as to why I'm here. It's all rather simple, actually. After you and your woman escaped me, I preserved my mind in an orb. Kojirou here found it, and followed my instructions on how to bring me here."  
  
"You think you're so clever, huh? You came all this way so I can kill you for what you did to Sango and Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled as the ice began to crack.  
  
Naraku simply grinned and laughed. "Their end was long and torturous, I assure you, but it will be nothing compared to what I will do to you." Naraku rose to his feet, and glanced at Kojirou. "As for him, all he asked in exchange was power. But you know me Inuyasha, as I AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGH!!!" Naraku was unable to complete his sentence as he screamed in pain. The scream seemed to be torn from his very soul as he quaked and shivered, his eyes rolling in the back of his head. The scream ended abruptly, and Naraku fell limp to the floor, landing with a sickening thud, as Inuyasha broke free. He crouched to the fallen hanyou's body, and felt for a pulse that no longer existed. He saw a strange green mist in a vaguely human shape rise from the body, and drift towards Kojirou  
  
"...'Have no intention of keeping my end of the bargain?' Is that what you were going to say Naraku? Too bad I anticipated your treachery." Kojirou said with a smirk.  
  
Inuyasha rose to his feet, and looked at Myoga. "What the Hell was that?" Inuyasha asked, his voice betraying a small amount of fear.  
  
"That...that attack is called the Soul Reaper! He...he ripped Naraku's soul straight from his body and absorbed it!" the flea responded. "Well, I'm sure you don't need me anymore, I'll go..ummmm... see how Kagome is doing!" Myoga fled.  
  
Inuyasha pointed his sword at Kojirou. "You have what you wanted, now let me take Kagome home!"  
  
Kojirou laughed. "No. There are still things I require of her. But maybe you can help with one of them. The Shikon No Tama, where is it?"  
  
"There's no chance in Hell that I'll tell you," the hanyou growled angrily.  
  
Kojirou approached his normal bemused smile replaced with a look of annoyance. Inuyasha raised his sword to defend himself. "Well then, the hard way it is. I am surprised, that you'd be willing to stare down death for a mere girl. She means that much to you? Tell me, would you be willing to sacrifice your own flesh and blood to save the woman you love?"  
  
Inuyasha looked confusedly at the man. "What's that supposed to mean?  
  
"Never mind," Kojirou responded, "just idle ramblings. Let's fight."  
  
Inuyasha swung at Kojirou, and he parried the slash with ease. Inuyasha swung wildly, but his each blow was knocked aside by the young demon. As Inuyasha struggled as hard as he could to land a blow, Kojirou stayed clam, with a cool looked of indifference. Three, four, five minutes passed. Finally, Kojirou had enough, and knocked Tetsusaiga aside. As the blade flew from Inuyasha's hands, Kojirou placed his hand on Inuyasha's chest and laughed. Electricity coursed throughout his body, and the hanyou found himself paralyzed, laying face down on the floor. Kojirou walked over and placed his sword on Inuyasha chin, and drew it along, applying just enough pressure to draw blood.  
  
"Where is the Shikon Jewel?" he asked insistently.  
  
Inuyasha tried his hardest to form words. "If it was up your ass you'd know it!" With his will, he forced himself up and spit in Kojirou's face. He rose to his feet, and swung his blade down at Inuyasha. The hanyou cringed as he felt the blade made contact, and screamed in pain as he saw his left dog ear fly off and land on the floor.  
  
"I sever you piece by piece until you tell me where you hid the jewel!" Kojirou threatened. Inuyasha looked frantically around. He jumped to his feet, and grabbed Tetsusaiga. In one fluid motion, he swung the blade and yelled the name of one of his attacks.  
  
"CUTTING WIND!"  
  
Inuyasha stood, breathing heavily, waiting for the dust to settle. As it did, he saw Kojirou still standing, with a very annoyed look on his face. A long cut ran from his cheek to his mouth, matching a larger wound on his chest. "You hurt me, you actually hurt me! You will pay for that!"  
  
Kojirou ran up, plunging his hand into his chest wound, then leapt into the air. He swung his arm and several waves of blood flew at Inuyasha. His eyes widened as he his own attack slammed into him, and knocked the hanyou off his feet.  
  
"What the Hell? That's one of my attacks!" he thought trying to get to his feet. Suddenly, Kojirou was on top of him, and he rammed the Masamune straight into Inuyasha's chest. He ran to the window and thrust Inuyasha out of it, pulling sword from the hanyou chest.  
  
Inuyasha fell, feeling the night air rush over him as the he plummeted. For a moment he felt as if he would fall forever, until he felt himself hit cold metal and lose consciousness. Hours seemed to pass, until he felt a small pair of hands life him up. "Kagome..?" he asked in delirium. A man's voice responded. "No, but don't worry, I'm a friend."  
  
The red haired man carried Inuyasha's limp body to Sesshoumaru's tower, laying him on a table in the medical center. The silver haired yoke looked with a look of disdain at his fallen brother.  
  
"I'm surprised he lived." He looked over at the red haired man. His kitsune features were apparent in the harsh glare of artificial light as sorcerers and doctors came to mend the fallen warrior. "You weren't seen, were you?" he asked as they exited into Sesshoumaru's office.  
  
"I was bodyguard to the Shr-Lin of the Lin Kuei for over a century. I can handle a menial task like this."  
  
"I hate to burden you..."  
  
"It's no trouble, really. If you would, I'd like to stay at Inuyasha's side. Someone has to be. Without Kagome, he really has no one right now."  
  
"You're a loyal friend to him, Shippou." He said as the kitsune left Sesshoumaru to his thoughts. 


	3. Ch 3: Fathers and Sons

Ch. 3: Fathers and Sons  
  
Darkness swirled around Inuyasha. Visions of Kagome haunted his dreams, as he heard Kojirou and Naraku taunt him. "Why couldn't you protect me?"  
  
Inuyasha thrust his eyes open, and sat up in the bright light. He looked around as beads of sweat poured over his forehead. A potent stench kept him awake. "Ammonia..." he thought  
  
"It's about time, brother. I was wondering if we should have taken you to the morgue," Sesshoumaru taunted.  
  
"How long have I been out?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"It took us five days to pump out the poison from Kojirou's sword. Otherwise you'd have been out only a couple days, instead of a week."  
  
"Poison?"  
  
A kitsune voice answered his question. "Kojirou coats his sword with a potent toxin cultivated from the blowfish. That's why it only takes a few hits from his sword to take you out. If you weren't half demon and have such a resilient constitution, you would have been killed instantly."  
  
Inuyasha looked around for the voice's origin, until he spotted a vaguely familiar face in the shadows. "Shippou, is that you? You've grown."  
  
Shippou laughed, "It has been a long time."  
  
"Yeah," Inuyasha replied, "you've gone from a short, pudgy runt to a short, scrawny runt." Inuyasha said grabbing Shippou's head and giving him noogies. Shippou preyed himself free, and fixed his hair as Inuyasha looked around.  
  
"This isn't your tower, where are we?"  
  
"China," Sesshoumaru replied. "We had to evacuate before Kojirou attacked the tower."  
  
"Kojirou..." Inuyasha said remorsefully, "I couldn't beat him, and I wasn't able to save Kagome!" he punched a wall and it cracked under the force of the blow."  
  
"I didn't expect you would," Sesshoumaru replied. "Kojirou is very strong. I wasn't even able to beat him." He turned to face Inuyasha. "To be honest, although I hate to admit it, you lasted longer than I did."  
  
Inuyasha turned away. "I need her, I don't know if I can live without her."  
  
Shippou walked up and put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "We'll get her back, I promise."  
  
Inuyasha gathered himself, and looked at Shippou. "Where are we anyway?"  
  
"My home, the temple of the Lin Kuei clan in China. After the last battle against Naraku, I wandered around until Sifu took me in."  
  
"Sifu?"  
  
"A Sifu is a teacher or master, if you would. In this case, my Sifu is also the Shr-Lin, or 'Grandmaster' of the Lin Kuei."  
  
"Heh, so you're some sort of ninja now, is that it?"  
  
"I guess you could put it that way. We're not exactly ninja, but we're similar. Anyway, now that you're awake, Sifu would like to speak with you. If you'll follow me." Shippou led Inuyasha down a long, torch filled hallway. Cauldrons of fire lined the middle of the hallway, giving it an eerie glow. They walked for what seemed an eternity, until they reached a large door with a dragon symbol. Two warriors stood in guard. Shippou motioned for Inuyasha to stay, then approached them. He said something in Chinese, and the two guards opened the door. He waved Inuyasha, and entered.  
  
Inside was a circular, torch-lit chamber. Inuyasha looked straight ahead, at a darkened passageway, as light footsteps echoed into his ears. A woman entered the chamber, wearing a long, flowing, black kimono. Her face was almost like porcelain, and her hair looked like silken strands flowing freely behind her. Other than Kagome, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Shippou knelt to one knee, and bowed his head. Inuyasha decided it would be best to do the same.  
  
She spoke in a soft voice, pleasing to the ears. "You may raise, Inuyasha."  
  
"Excuse me," Inuyasha said trying his best to be polite. "I', here to see the Shr-Lin."  
  
"I am she," the woman replied. "I know of your plight, Inuyasha. But I am unable to help."  
  
"Then why the hell am I here? Kagome is...!"  
  
"Just fine," she said. "As long as you have the Shikon no Tama, he dare not harm her."  
  
"If you can't help me, then I'm just wasting my time."  
  
"I may not be able to help you in your trials, but I know who can." She walked towards a cauldron in the middle of the room, and waved her hand over it. Images appeared inside the flames. "When you fought Naraku centuries ago, you had the help of several other warriors. Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kouga."  
  
"Yeah, but Sango and Miroku are dead, and I don't know where Kouga is. You're wasting my time!" Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Sango and Miroku were reincarnated. Don't worry; they will cross your path. Your destinies are intertwined. As for Kouga, he too will cross your path when the time is right."  
  
"Ok, so what am I supposed to do then?" the hanyou asked impatiently.  
  
The Shr-Lin waved her hand over the fire again, and a new image appeared in it. A man with long red hair dressed in tattered rags and a huge sword. "This man is named Argyle. He has trained many of history's greatest warriors. He will aid you in your quest to defeat Kojirou."  
  
Inuyasha looked at the fire. But as hard as he tried, he could not stop thinking about Kagome. Nor could she, as she stared into the fireplace facing her bed. A knock came at her door, and a strange man with long black hair entered.  
  
"I hope you are comfortable." Kojirou said.  
  
"Why are you treating me like this? Aren't I you're prisoner?"  
  
"I am many things," he replied, "but I'm not a barbarian." Kojirou sat on the side of her bed, and noticed that she was looking at a painting hung over the fireplace. "My mother," he said, "I never met her. I was taken away from her when I was little. They trained me to be a fighting machine, to have no emotions. I guess they failed." A tear slid down the man's face.  
  
Kagome looked down. Something about her looked familiar, as well as him. She looked again at the painting, and realized it. "His mother is...Kikyo?! It can't be! She's dead!" Kagome made sure not to show her surprise, and tried as best she could to make conversation. "What about your father?" she asked.  
  
"He left before I was born. From what I was told, he was a great and powerful warrior, able to cut down legions of youkai with a single swipe of his blade. I believe you are very familiar with him."  
  
"I do?" she said in amazement.  
  
"Yes," he answered with a grin, "his name is Inuyasha." 


	4. Ch 4: Enter the Scotsman

Ch.4: Enter the Scotsman  
  
Inuyasha jumped off the copter as it neared the ground. Shippou followed close behind. Inuyasha looked back up as Sesshoumaru tossed a small metallic object at him.  
  
"I have some business to attend to in Tokyo. When you need a pickup, use the transmitter!" he shouted over the noise of the chopper. As it took off and headed east, Inuyasha turned to survey the landscape. The grass was a beautiful emerald green, and a gentle breeze flowed over him. But he was here for a reason, he had no time to waste taking in the scenery.  
  
"Shippou, let's go," he ordered.  
  
Kagome lay in her bed with her eyes wide open. She couldn't sleep, with a million thought whirling in her head. "Inuyasha's son? With Kikyo? But, that can't be," she thought looking at the ring on her finger. "First of all, Kikyo's dead. She's been dead for a long time. And we were engaged. He wouldn't do that, I know it! He may be rash a crude at times, but he's very honorable. It would go against everything I know about him if he did. He's lying, he has to be. He's trying to confuse me."  
  
Kagome looked out the window at the Tokyo skyline. It was so different than what she new, so foreign, and so different. Had Inuyasha changed? No. She knew in her heart that he was still the same Inuyasha she had always known. She looked off, to a tall, white tower near the middle of the city.  
  
Sesshoumaru entered his tower, and found it intact. All his papers were still on his desk, including the ones he had come back for.  
  
"Covering your tracks, Sesshoumaru?" a mellow voice called from the dark. Sesshoumaru hit the lights and saw Kojirou standing in wait. He walked over, and stared Sesshoumaru down. "I knew if I waited here long enough, I'd find you. Now, where's my father?"  
  
Sesshoumaru simply stared down the enigmatic swordsman.  
  
Kojirou looked down, at the papers in Sesshoumaru's hand. "It's odd, isn't it?" he said, "for a child to have four parents?"  
  
Sesshoumaru grunted with hostility, as his eyes grew a shade of crimson.  
  
"I wonder how would Inuyasha react to the knowledge that he has a child? I suspect he'd come after you, wouldn't he?"  
  
Sesshoumaru leapt into the air in an attempt to attack, but found his throat in Kojirou's grasp. He thrust Sesshoumaru against the wall and tightened his grip. Sesshoumaru struggled, but to no avail.  
  
"You forget, I can see the future, remember?" Kojirou let Sesshoumaru go, and the white haired demon dropped to the ground. He clenched his throat as Kojirou turned to leave. "We're a lot alike, you and I. You should consider fighting at my side."  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at him with hate filled eyes as he took his leave. The Youkai picked himself off the ground, brushed himself off, and went over to the videophone. "Get my daughter on the line," he instructed.  
  
A young female face came up on the screen. "Yuri, I want you to meet me in the hanger. I want you as far away from that psycho as possible."  
  
"C'mon dad, I can handle myself, and how many times do I have to ask you to call me Spike?" she whined.  
  
"This is not open for discussion, young lady! You're staying in Scotland with your uncle, and that's final!" he ordered. She relented.  
  
Inuyasha sat by a large lake and looked over it's shimmering waters. "This is crazy, we've been looking in this area for hours! Are you sure your Sifu didn't send us on a wild goose chase?" Inuyasha complained.  
  
"I'm sure, she's never been wrong before." Just then, Inuyasha spotted a man carrying logs in the distance. He approached the man.  
  
"Hey, you in the skirt! You heard of a guy named 'Argyle'?" he asked.  
  
The man put down the wood and looked over. "First 'a all, it's a kilt, nae a skirt. An I happen ta be Argyle. What c'n ah do yah fer?"  
  
It took Inuyasha a second to piece together what he said through the thick accent. He took a good look at the Scotsman. He was huge, a good foot and a half taller than Inuyasha, and carried a sword twice as big as Tetsusaiga. He had long, braided red hair and a braided goatee. "I'm Inuyasha, I was told you can help me beat Kojirou."  
  
"Ah see, yur' dat kid the Lin Kuei sent me ta train," Argyle said as he walked around Inuyasha. "Ah must say, Ah'm kinda disappointed. Yur pretty scrawny. Ah've had corn in me crap bigger dan yas."  
  
Inuyasha growled in anger. He was here to train, not be insulted. His hand reached towards Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Ooooooh, lil' girly man wants ta fight! HAHAHAHAHAAAAA! Doon't mak me laugh, boy. I'd cut ye down before ye'd be able to tak y'r sword out." Inuyasha took his hand away from Tetsusaiga.  
  
"You'll pay for that, later," he said.  
  
"Doont gimme dat crap. If ye wanna train, ye can start by carryin dem logs to me house."  
  
"What does that have to do with fighting?" Inuyasha asked skeptically.  
  
"Noothun. Ah guess ya joost don't want dinna then."  
  
Inuyasha picked the logs up, and carried them to the house. He placed them next to the fireplace, and Argyle started a fire. Even in this modern world, places like this exist. Inuyasha felt like he was at home.  
  
Inuyasha, Shippou, and Argyle sat around the fire eating their dinner. It was a meat-like substance that he never had before, but it tasted quite good. He scarfed down his plate at a pace matched only by the Scotsman. They were on their third plate while Shippou was still on his first when he spoke up.  
  
"I moost say, for such a wee man, ye have a healthy appetite."  
  
"Yeah," Inuyasha said between mouthfuls. "What's this stuff called anyway?"  
  
"Haggis," the Scotsman answered stuffing some more into his mouth.  
  
"Ummm, what's it made out of?" Shippou asked poking his.  
  
"Sheep guts." He answered. Shippou turned green, and ran to the lake. Inuyasha looked up at Argyle.  
  
"Sheep guts, huh?"  
  
"Yeah," the Scotsman said, "it's an acquired taste." 


	5. Ch 5: Of Wolves and Teens

Ch. 5: Of Wolves and Teens  
  
The sun had barely risen over the horizon as Inuyasha opened his eyes to a gruff, loud voice. "GIT UP YA LOUSY BUM!" the Scotsman yelled.  
  
Inuyasha stood up, and groaned. It was bad enough Argyle made him sleep outside with no protection other than the clothes on his back, but waking up at this hour? Inuyasha stretched and yawned, and looked at the giant Scotsman. "What's the big idea?" he asked irritated.  
  
"Tha idea is yur training!" the Scotsman answered. "Yur looky ah let ya sleep an hour late! C'mon!"  
  
Argyle led Inuyasha to the lake, and then on a small boat. Argyle paddled towards a small island in the middle of the lake. They got off, and Inuyasha stumbled to his knees.  
  
"Git up. This is where we'll be doin yur trainin."  
  
"Why..." Inuyasha struggled, "can't I move?!"  
  
"Tha islands enchanted, this is 50 tames normal gravity." Inuyasha struggled to his feet. "Now, ah want ya tah roon fifty laps around the island." Inuyasha begrudgingly agreed, and ran the fifty laps. As he completed them, he knelt, breathing heavily. "Alraht, now five hoondred pushups. Let's go, wee man." Inuyasha grumbled, removed his shirt, and began. His arms burned after two hundred, and he could barely move after four hundred. Yet all it took was the thought of Kagome for him to push on through the final hundred. Finally, as they were completed, he collapsed.  
  
"Man, that was painful." Inuyasha said gasping for breath.  
  
"Ye think yur doone? Ha, doont make me laugh. That was joost tha warm-up." Inuyasha looked at him with a look that seemed to say, "You can't be serious?" But he could tell from his stare that he was. Inuyasha rose to his feet.  
  
"Okay, what next?" he asked.  
  
"Ah'll give ya credit for determination. Now pick oop yur sword, and throw it on the ground."  
  
"We're not training with swords?"  
  
"Ah didn't say that. That sword's too light to effectively train with. Ye'll be using mine." Argyle tossed his blade at Inuyasha, and he caught it by the handle. He held it up for a few seconds, but the felt the blade and his arms crash to the ground.  
  
'Man, this thing weighs a ton!" he cried.  
  
"That's sounds about raht. Now c'mon boy, I have a practice field set oop in the islands interior. " Argyle led Inuyasha through the thick woods, to an open field. Dummies in armor were set up over the plain. Inuyasha looked around. "Ah've fifty dummies set oop around dis plain an in the woods surroundin. Ah want ye ta take all fifty down. Catch is, ya can only use da sword. And noone of yur fancy magic tricks either."  
  
Inuyasha groaned, and struggled to lift Argyle's sword. He walked up to one of the dummies, and swung. The force of the blade cleaved the dummy in two, but its momentum carried Inuyasha a few feet before he could regain his balance. He walked up, and tried a vertical cut. But the sword sank into the ground and Inuyasha spent half a minute trying to pry it out of the ground. Argyle got a laugh out of it. Inuyasha growled, and screamed as he ran around cutting dummies in half. Finally, he was done. He walked over to argyle, and collapsed.  
  
"Twenty minutes, naht bad. But after Ah'm doon with ya, ya'll be able to do it en twenty seconds."  
  
The rest of the day was Hell for Inuyasha. In the fifty times gravity, even the simplest movement were nearly impossible. Basic sword drills became arduous tests of strength and endurance. The sun beat down on the hanyou, draining the life from him, as did the Scotsman's gruff voice. Inuyasha was pushed to his limits, and far beyond. Finally, as he was sure the last bit of strength had left him, Argyle told him that the day's training was over.  
  
Argyle led Inuyasha back to the boat, and had him paddle back. After they came ashore, Argyle gave Inuyasha a hearty pat on the back. "Ah'm impressed. Tha last guy who came tah me passed out after the first dah. An he was twace ya size."  
  
The boat came ashore, and Argyle and Inuyasha made their way to the house. They paused halfway there when Inuyasha noticed a familiar scent. Argyle drew his sword and approached cautiously. Inuyasha held him back.  
  
"Chill out, Scotty. She's a friend of mine." As if in response, she came into view. She was slightly shorter than Inuyasha, with short auburn hair that fell to her shoulders. She was dressed in red and black leather and had a wild look in her eyes.  
  
"What's up, Inny?" she asked nonchalantly.  
  
"Nothing much," he replied walking up and giving the teenager a high five. "What are you out here for Spike?"  
  
"This Kojirou dude has Dad spooked BIG time," she said turning towards the house. "So he sent me here."  
  
"That's Sesshoumaru for you. He might not care about many people other than himself, but when he does..."  
  
"He's just paranoid. I can take care of myself, you know that. I didn't spend five years in that Shaolin monastery twiddling my thumbs."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her. "You make me glad I don't have any kids," he chuckled  
  
"Thanks," she replied. "So, what's with the big guy?"  
  
Argyle stepped up. "Tha name's Argyle. It's mah pleasure," he said bowing politely. "So, yur Sesshoumaru's daughta? Aye, ye've got ye father's eyes."  
  
The trio made their way to the house, and Inuyasha noticed a familiar figure talking to Shippou. "Kouga? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Didn't anybody tell you? "I've been hired by Sesshoumaru to be Spike's bodyguard."  
  
"Heh, that can't be an easy job." Inuyasha replied.  
  
"So," Kouga said taking a look and a sniff around, "where's Kagome?"  
  
Shippou tried to get Kouga's attention, drawing his hand across his throat. "Ix-nay on agome-Kay!" he whispered. But it was too late. Inuyasha turned around, bowed his head, and walked to the lake. Kouga stood there scratching his head.  
  
"What? What did I do?" he asked in confusion.  
  
"You idiot!" Spike yelled, backhanding Kouga "Kagome was kidnapped by Kojirou, remember?!!"  
  
"I forgot." He said rubbing the back of his head.  
  
Inuyasha made his way to the lake, and looked over its waters. The sun had begun to sink beneath the hills, leaving a bright orange sky reflected in the lake. It reminded him of the night he proposed to Kagome, before all this started. It had happened two hundred years ago, but her remembered it clearly, as if it happened only hours ago. He had taken her to a bluff overlooking Tokyo. From their vantage point, they could see the entire city. They sat there for hours on a small blanket, simply enjoying each other's company. Inuyasha touched his chest where Kagome laid her head. Her eyes closed, Inuyasha kissed her head, and slipped the ring on her finger. He didn't need to say anything; the look on her face said it all. He smiled, and Kagome threw herself in his arms. "Yes," she whispered in his ear.  
  
A fish jumped in the lake, and Inuyasha was brought back to reality. He looked out at the setting sun, and raised Tetsusaiga into the air. "I will rescue Kagome! You hear me Kojirou?! You can't keep me from her!" 


	6. Ch 6: Return

*Finally Reviews! Yay! Dances anyhow, "The Soul of Cassandra" is a reference to a Greek myth about a woman who had visions of the future, specifically about the downfall of the city of Troy. As for Shippou's hair, well it has been 700 years since Inuyasha's time *  
  
Ch. 6:  
  
Kojirou looked out the window of his office, to the city of Tokyo itself. It's shimmering lights, his towering skyscrapers, and its surrounding mountains could not relieve the look of disdain and frustration that has pasted itself on his face. Behind him, a female youkai sat on a leather couch, peeling an apple. She bit seductively into it, and floated over to Kojirou. She caressed his face, which remained as cold as before.  
  
"Hmmmmm, penny for your thoughts, lover," she said  
  
Kojirou gripped her hand tightly, and her amused look turned to one of mild concern. "It has been nearly a month, and you still haven't found Inuyasha. I didn't spend three months looking for your soul in Hell for you to fail me."  
  
"Oooooh, but what if you didn't? Then you would have me to amuse you," she said seductively. "And you know how amusing I can be." She kissed him softly, but his expression remained frozen. He turned and walked away, but shot one glance back.  
  
"There will be time for games after you find Inuyasha." He said as the door closed behind him, leaving the female youkai alone in the office.  
  
"He can be sooo uptight. If he wasn't so darn cute I'd have to dump him," she sighed. Suddenly, she felt something tug at her hair. She slid over to the computer, and looked at a map. "Oh, Scotland? Is that where little Inuyasha's hiding? I think I'll personally confirm this one."  
  
Kojirou made his way down the hall, to Kagome's room. He looked inside, and Kagome gave him a look of contempt. "Come here to try and poison me with more of your lies?"  
  
"You still don't believe me about my lineage? You don't believe I am the son of Inuyasha and Kikyo?" he laughed. "Fine, it matters not to me." He walked away.  
  
"He's not Inuyasha's son. He can't be. He can't be," she thought repeatedly until she fell asleep. At least in her dreams, she was with Inuyasha. She remembered all those times they had together, and the night he admitted to her that he loved her. She couldn't sleep that night, something had kept her awake. She wandered her home, and looked outside. That's when she saw him, sitting outside with his back to her. She walked over, and knelt at his side.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked him.  
  
"It's nothing," he replied. "It's just that, I can't stop thinking about what happened. If I had done something differently..."  
  
"You can't think about that," she told him. "We can't change what happened. We can only live today, with what we have."  
  
"All I need is you," he said placing his hand on her face. "I should have told you this a long time ago, but I love you Kagome."  
  
Kagome looked into his eyes, and drew closer. Her eyes filled with tears, and she kissed him. "I love you too, Inuyasha." They spent the night there, in each other's arms.  
  
"WAKE UP YA BUM!" the crude Scotsman's voice filled his ears. He grumbled, and sat up. "It's been how long? Ya know what time ta wake up, so lets go already!"  
  
Inuyasha began the morning routine, as he had so many times before. He rowed to the island, did his warm up laps and pushups, and then progressed to the island's interior. The dummy field was set up every morning, by the same magic that provided the increased gravity. Inuyasha picked up the Scotsman's sword, and went through cutting them down. When he was done, he stood before the Scotsman.  
  
"Time?" he said confidently.  
  
"Ten seconds! Not bad, laddie, not bad at all!" He stropped the stopwatch, and looked at Inuyasha. "When the dummies are back up, ah want ye ta do it again, this time with yur sword."  
  
Inuyasha handed the Scotsman his giant blade, and drew Tetsusaiga. He readied himself, and sprung into actions as Argyle's signal. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Inuyasha leapt and slashed at the dummies. Before they had time to fall, Inuyasha had moved to the next one. Finally, with all fifty cut down, he stood before the Scotsman.  
  
"Three seconds! Good Lord, boy, yur even faster than me!"  
  
"Heh, of course I am. Looks like I'm done with your training."  
  
"Aye, the physical part, but dat's only half tha game. Ye throw yourself at Kojirou in yur condition, and ye might as well put yur head between yur legs and kiss yur arse goodbye."  
  
"What more is there?" Inuyasha asked as Argyle walked away.  
  
"Ah have one last test for ye, and Ah'll warn ye, it aint easy."  
  
The youkai looked at the small shack from the sanctity of the woods. "There's Sesshoumaru's daughter, her bodyguard, and that Lin Kuei Shippou. But where is Inuyasha?"  
  
She prepared to leave in frustration when two figures came form the lake. She adjusted her binoculars and focused on them. "Hmmmm, I have no idea who the big hunk is, but that little puppy is defiantly Inuyasha." She quietly laughed to herself, and a wicked smile spread over her face. "This will defiantly please Kojirou."  
  
Inuyasha approached the house, where Shippou was busy making dinner. Since the first night, he didn't trust Argyle to cook. Inuyasha's look suddenly became blank and he sniffed the air as the wind changed direction.  
  
"C'mon," Shippou said irritated. "My cooking can't be that bad."  
  
"It's pretty bad," Inuyasha said, "but that's not it. Were being watched, over there!" He pointed to the woods and straight at the youkai watching them. "Whoever it is was sitting downwind, but I picked up her scent when the wind shifted."  
  
"I'm hurt, Inuyasha, don't you recognize me? It's only been seven hundred years. Oh well, I do have to go, but I'll leave something for you to play with."  
  
An army of skeletons rose from the ground as the youkai left. Inuyasha prepared to draw Tetsusaiga. He stood side by side with Argyle, and glanced at him. Argyle grinned, as they charged. Inuyasha took the left side, while Argyle took the left. As soon as the cut one down, however, several more took their place. Shippou, Kouga, and Spike joined the fray, but soon they were being overwhelmed. The situation seemed hopeless.  
  
"Everyone, stand behind me!" Inuyasha yelled. As soon as everyone was out of harms way, he slashed his sword in the air, "CUTTING WIND!" he yelled as a wave cut down one hundred of the undead soldiers. But many still remained, and it was only seconds before they had revived their brethren.  
  
"Any more bright ideas?"  
  
In Tokyo, the youkai made her way into Kojirou's bedroom. She spotted the young hanyou staring outside, as he always did. She crept up behind him and snaked her arms around his waist. She spoke, resting her head against his back.  
  
"I found Inuyasha. He's in Scotland." She smiled. Kojirou turned around and she kept her grip tightly around him. "Now can we play?" she said coyly.  
  
Kojirou smiled and laid the youkai on his bed. He smiled as he kissed her. "Alright, Yura of the Hair..." he whispered. 


	7. Ch 7: The Dark Side of the Moon

Ch 7: The Dark Side of the Moon  
  
Inuyasha looked around. They were surrounded, no chance of retreat, and it looked like no way to win. "What the Hell are we gonna do now?" he cursed.  
  
Argyle looked over at the hanyou. "When ah say "jump", ya'll jump. As high as ye can, got it?"  
  
He looked around, and the others nodded. "Now, jump!" he yelled. As soon as everyone was in the air, Argyle took his sword and spun around "FATED RING!" he yelled as the explosion emanated from his blade. In a matter of seconds, the zombies were flattened.  
  
Inuyasha landed, and walked over the desecrated bodies towards Argyle.  
  
"So, what's this last test you were talking about?"  
  
Kojirou woke from his restless sleep, and looked at the ceiling. It's marble swirls dizzied the mind, as did the questions that swirled in his head. He looked over at Yura, asleep next to him. He brushed her hair, taking care not to disturb her slumber. She was beautiful, with her ebon hair sprawled over the pillow and her eyes loosely closed.  
  
"It's amazing. Asleep like this, embraced in false death, she looks so innocent. Could one guess she was a demon if they only saw her as this?" he wondered to himself. He got up, and walked to a mirror. "And what about me? Part of me is youkai, the other, miko. I'm a walking contradiction. Is there any part of me that is innocent? Any part that deserves happiness?"  
  
He put on a robe. Its silky fibers reminded him of Yura's touch. He walked down the hallway, and looked into Kagome's room. She, too, was asleep. "But he found it. A hanyou, a half demon, found happiness in the arms of a miko." He turned away, as he could not bring himself to look at her. "But not anymore. I made sure of that. And for what? For my own selfish ambitions?" No, I can't think like that. I've already put too much into this, I must see this through until the end."  
  
Kojirou made his way down the hall, and to another room. Ancient artifacts were kept inside. A sword wielded by the Viking explorer Leif Erickson, which was said to be able to point one's way home no matter what. The Soul of Cassandra, which he almost always had with him. It was said that it held the soul of Cassandra of Troy, a woman who could see the future. He only wished it would let him peer farther into the future, to see what it held for him. He looked at all the artifacts, each one said to have mystic powers and abilities. He held the Soul, seemingly begging for its answers. It held none for him.  
  
He walked out, and past Kagome's room again. He looked inside at her. The looks of contempt and malice were gone, stripping her to the bare essence of her being. He bowed his head, and walked back to his room. He opened the door quietly, as to not wake Yura, and walked outside to the balcony. At this late hour, the streets were deserted; everyone was home, with their families. "What about Kagome? Shouldn't she be with her family? With Inuyasha?" he wondered. "Bah, it's his fault anyway. If he would just give me the Shikon no Tama, she's be with him now." He rationalized. But his own explanation seemed hollow. It offered no comfort, unlike the slender arms he felt wrap around him.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts, lover," Yura said.  
  
"You know, ever since I've known you, you've always said that when I was thinking, and I've yet to see any of those pennies."  
  
"Awww, but you know you're the bread winner..." she jokingly whined.  
  
"It's okay. I doubt my thoughts would be worth a penny." He said staring blankly into the distance.  
  
"Care to elaborate, lover?" she asked.  
  
"It's nothing," he said.  
  
"Liar. Stick to the truth, it's what your good at," she laughed.  
  
Kojirou bowed his head. "It's just that, I've been thinking about things."  
  
"Really? I didn't notice," she teased. "C'mon lover, tell little Yura what's the matter. I can kiss it and make it better."  
  
"I doubt even you could," he said. "I was thinking about a lot of things. Inuyasha is my father, and how do I repay him? I take away his fiancée so that I can obtain the Shikon no Tama! I thought you were supposed to respect and admire your father, but all I've done is cause him grief and misery. What will happen then? After I have the jewel, I'll have the power I wanted, but what good will it do me if my own father hates me for it? I just wish I knew what fate held in store fore me."  
  
Yura reached, and drew a few strands of hair. She weaved them with her fingers until they were tangled and indiscernible from each other. She looked up at Kojirou  
  
"See that blond hair next to my right finger?"  
  
Kojirou nodded.  
  
"Tell me where it ends up."  
  
Kojirou tried to follow the single strand, but repeatedly lost it among the strands of hair. "I can't. What's the point of this?"  
  
"Exactly my point. You can't follow it. Well, you can, but it will take time. Which is what exactly life is about. You can try and analyze everything, you can try and predict everything that will happen, but by the time you figure it out," she let the strands go, and they fell to the floor, "it's too late."  
  
She looked up, and put her hand on Kojirou's face. "You need to just do what feels right, lover. Live for today, because that's what's important. Now, why don't you come back inside? I'll be with you in a minute."  
  
"Alright," he said with a kiss. He walked in, and closed the door slightly. Yura looked out, as Kojirou had.  
  
"What was that? Why did I come out here to comfort him? I'm a youkai, I'm supposed to only care about myself. So what makes him different? Why do I melt in his arms like that?" She walked over and looked at the city below. "Is it gratitude? He did rescue my soul from Hell and recreate my body. But it's not. It's deeper than that. I..I don't know." She walked back inside, and into Kojirou's waiting arms.  
  
"Where are we going?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.  
  
"Ye'll see," Argyle answered. They had been walking for hours, and listening to Spike complain ever minute. No moon hung in the sky, so Inuyasha would face this final test as a human, with no powers. Finally, after what seemed an eternity of "Are we there yet?" they arrived at a strange site. It looked as if a lake was turned on its side. Argyle turned around. "Ya'll need to stay here. Only Inuyasha and I can go through."  
  
Spike moaned about it, Kouga complained, and Shippou sat down and closed his eyes.  
  
"Well, I'll see ya later," Inuyasha said confidently. Argyle stepped through, with Inuyasha close behind. They walked through a dark tunnel, and a cold chill ran down Inuyasha's spine. As they emerged, Argyle presented the final test.  
  
"This mountain is yur test, and you must face it at yur weakest. They say that whomever reaches tha summit will gain tha ultimate truth."  
  
Inuyasha looked at the mountain, and even he felt intimidated. It looked cruel and unforgiving, and almost spoke as if to say, "The end is here." 


	8. Ch 8: Inuyasha and the Mountain: a test ...

Ch 8: Inuyasha and the Mountain: a test of mettle.  
  
* Thanks for the review. As for the "4 parents", look for that little mystery to be resolved later*  
  
The hellish cold bit at Inuyasha's face, benumbed his fingers, and stung his toes. He reached, trying to grab a handhold, but fell short. He fell sinking into the deep snow. Inuyasha looked up at the sheer cliff, and grunted. He got up again, and wandered to his left. "There has to be an easier cliff to climb." He thought.  
  
He had been on the mountain for four hours, but it had felt like he'd been on it for days. He, alone, as a human, was facing an unstoppable force of nature, the Mountain. Not only that, but the mystical properties of the mountain suppressed his demon blood, meaning that no matter how long he took, he would stay human. If it were not something he had to do, he would have been overwhelmed. But he needed to beat the mountain, to gain whatever it held at the top, in order to have any chance of saving Kagome.  
  
The wind shifted, and a familiar scent filled Inuyasha's nostrils. He'd picked it up two hour ago, but knew in his weakened state he'd have no choice but to avoid the other climber. He looked again at the cliff. This part wasn't as sheer, but the rocks were jagged and sharp. He reached to feel the edge of one, but drew his hand back in pain. He looked at it as a drop of blood stained the white snow. He growled, and tore his sleeve to wrap the wound. He looked up, and decided to wrap his other hand to avoid another wound. He crabbed the closest stone, and ascended.  
  
It took him fifteen minutes to climb the cliff face, and in the time it took a fierce wind had picked up from the north. The snow blinded Inuyasha, as he looked around for some sort of shelter. He spotted a cave, and going against the wind, walked towards it. He propped himself against the wall, and slept. He'd need all the strength he could muster tomorrow.  
  
A sweat bead dropped from Kojirou's forehead.  
  
"This can't be, it just can't be!" he mumbled. Swiftly, his fingers flew over the keyboard. Her eyes narrowed at the screen, and he pressed the enter key. The same message that caused his displeasure before flashed onscreen. He grunted in frustration, and smashed his fist on the desk.  
  
"God damn it. According to all scenarios and calculations, I only have six months before the seal breaks. If that happens, all I've worked for and accomplished will be gone." Kojirou rubbed his forehead and sighed. "Until Inuyasha comes out of hiding, I have no choice but to wait." He rose from his seat, and walked towards his room. "I don't want to worry Yura, but I don't have much recourse. I need to talk to someone."  
  
Inuyasha woke from an uneasy sleep. His neck ached and his whole body screamed in frostbitten pain. He made no complaints, just rose and rolled his neck to try and alleviate some of the pain. He stretched, and then heard it. A low, guttural growl echoed from deep within the cave. He froze, his breathing grew ragged, and his muscles tensed as it came into view.  
  
"A bear," he thought, "and a huge one too. Man, if this damned mountain didn't suppress my powers..." Inuyasha turned to run, but the bear was just too fast. His claws ran along his back, and Inuyasha fell to the ground. He managed to roll onto his back, only to see the bear on him, ready to strike. He had to do something fast, or else he was bear food. He grabbed Tetsusaiga, which had fallen nearby and hit the bear with it. It reared back, allowing Inuyasha to climb to his feet. He readied the sheath again and struck the bear's nose. It roared in pain as Inuyasha drew the blade and ran it through the bear's eye. It fell to the ground and gave one last growl. Inuyasha sat down, and looked at the beast, then at his sword.  
  
"Man, I'm surprised it didn't break," he said. He looked at the bear, and then sniffed outside. "Cold front coming from the North. It's gonna be a nasty one." He looked back at the bear. "Seeing as you're not going to need that fur coat anymore." he said as he approached the carcass.  
  
Minutes passed into hours as Inuyasha made his way up the mountain. The cold wind at times nearly took him off his feet, and the rocks were as sharp and jagged as ever. Even under the bear's fur the cold numbed him. His body screamed for him to give up, but he wouldn't. Nothing could make him quit. The night was swiftly approaching, but there was no shelter in sight. Inuyasha resolved to climb on as long as he could before resting. He could now see the summit.  
  
He had taken a break when he heard another growl. This one was much louder than the bear, and much meaner. Inuyasha frantically looked around, and saw it. A snow creature nearly ten feet tall, with claws tipping each finger. It roared at Inuyasha, and his blood boiled.  
  
"I'm tired of doing things the way this damn mountain wants me. I'm supposed to conquer this thing, not be its bitch!" he thought in anger. Inuyasha dew his sword, and charged the beast. It slashed at him, knocking Inuyasha back. His cloths ripped as easily as his skin, and his blood tinted the snow. Inuyasha tried to rise, but was again beaten back by the beast. Blood ran from his wounds and his mouth, as he charged a third time, this time being pinned under its massive foot. It growled, as Inuyasha eyes grew heavy. He struggled to maintain consciousness when he noticed an icicle above the creature's head. With his free arm he threw Tetsusaiga at it. The icicle broke and landed on the monsters head. It reared back, letting Inuyasha grab his sword and impale it in the monster's throat. After it was dead, Inuyasha collapsed in the snow.  
  
He awoke, coughing up blood. The pain was almost unbearable as he reached for a cliff. He forced himself up, each time straining his muscles even more. As he almost reached the top, he felt his hand grasp at air, and he slipped. Down he fell, sinking into the freshly packed snow. He had nothing left.  
  
"I can't go on. It's impossible." He closed his eyes, as the figure that had been following him approached.  
  
"That's it?" he asked. "You're going to be laid low by a mountain? You're going to let Kagome down because you're too weak to overcome your fears? Will you fail her?"  
  
Inuyasha eyes shot open and he jumped to his feet. He looked at the man, a doppelganger of himself. He drew Tetsusaiga, and charged him. The doppelganger blocked his attack, and knocked Inuyasha back. Inuyasha stood back, and felt his wounds. He closed his eyes, raised Tetsusaiga, which somehow transformed, and charged low. Just as he reached him, he spun around, and finished with a diagonal slash, cutting him down. He ran up the cliff, looked stop atop the summit, and raised Tetsusaiga high in the air. He let out a howl that echoed down the mountain, to Argyle.  
  
"At last, he understands. To beat the challenges ahead, he must walk the razor's edge between man and beast, and let neither get the best of him." 


	9. Ch 9: Father's Burden

Mystery abounds as Inuyasha races towards a confrontation with Kojirou as Kagome learns her captor's secrets, and Sesshoumaru observes.  
  
Ch. 9: Father's Burden  
  
Kagome sat on her bed with her head resting against the wall as Kojirou entered, as he often did. He tried to keep his calm, cool demeanor, but she could easily peer through it. He was as transparent as a sheet to her.  
  
"I've accepted the possibility that you are Inuyasha's son. If you are, then I forgive him, it has been seven hundred years. I can't say I would have done differently." Kagome said.  
  
Kojirou broke down. "I can't go on with this lie. Inuyasha and Kikyo aren't my parents. Well, they kind of are. It's complicated."  
  
"Why don't you tell me about it?" Kagome asked.  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha walked down the mountain a changed man. He looked at those gathered around. Kouga, Shippou, Spike, and Argyle. They were not only his allies, but also his friends, and his best hope for getting Kagome back. He turned around, and spoke.  
  
"Let's go," he said as he turned to walk away. The others promptly followed.  
  
***  
  
"I wasn't 'born', in the sense you know it." Kojirou said through teary eyes. "I was more, created, if you were. Part of Sesshoumaru Corp.'s 'Project Gilgamesh' He wanted to make a warrior more powerful than any other, then use it to destroy the competition. The ultimate Corporate Raider."  
  
"And you...?"  
  
"The fulfillment of that project. I was cloned from the genetic material of Inuyasha and Kikyo, placed the womb of a youkai "volunteer" and born a few months later, all at Sesshoumaru's behest. As soon as I could walk, I was trained to fight. Aikido, Ju-jitsu, and other forms of martial arts became just as important to my education as math and reading. When I could wield a blade, I was taught to master any and all forms of weaponry. But it was an incredibly lonely existence. I was always alone, never taught how to feel, how to interact with anybody else."  
  
"But you did. I see the way you talk to Yura. You've taught her, and taught yourself, all that you need to know," Kagome replied. "You've shown me nothing but kindness, except for the whole prisoner part..."  
  
"Of that, I apologize, but there is no other way."  
  
"Why? Why do you need the Shikon so badly?"  
  
"I wish I could tell you, but that secret I must keep for now. Thank you Kagome, I can see why he loves you so." Kojirou wiped the tears from his eyes and left. He entered his own room and spotted Yura waiting for him. "You heard?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked as she approached. She rested her head on Kojirou's chest and wept.  
  
"I didn't want you to think I was weak. I was afraid."  
  
"You didn't need to be. Like she said, you've shown me something. You've shown me that even a youkai can fall in love."  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha and his crew reached the shoreline, where 5 small boats were waiting. "I had father send these, as you asked, Inny."  
  
"Good. Here's the plan. Tokyo is going to be crawling with Kojirou's goons. We'll approach in these, then use the boats' catapults to land on the island. We'll approach Kojirou's tower from the bottom floor, then take the elevator, the hard way."  
  
"Never thought I'd see Inuyasha forming a plan..." Shippou whispered.  
  
"He has to." Argyle responded. "He knoos that ef he want ta beat Kojirou, he'll have ta use his noggin'."  
  
"He learned all that climbing a mountain?" Kouga asked as Inuyasha inspected the boats.  
  
"No. He knoo et all along, deep in his mind, and en is heart. He jest needed to rediscover it. On that moontan, he faced his greatest obstacle and conquered et."  
  
"And that was?" Kouga asked.  
  
"Imself"  
  
***  
  
Kagome walked over to a small computer at her desk. Her mind buzzed with all that Kojirou revealed to her. In the time before she fell ill, she had become quite adept with computers. She spent hours hacking into Sesshoumaru Corporation's files. Everything she read confirmed his story. Project Gilgamesh, training of a young man code-named Kojirou, everything. But one file caught her eye.  
  
She clicked on it, but access was promptly denied. She tried again and again, but nothing worked until she came to a password prompt. Undaunted, her fingers flew deftly over the keys, until the file opened. She read it with eyes wide open.  
  
"The Thing That Should Not Exist? What is that?" she asked herself.  
  
***  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled as Jaken reported Inuyasha's movements. He looked at the city of Tokyo, his hand lightly pressed against the glass.  
  
"Excellent," He said when Jaken finished his report. "And my daughter?"  
  
"Totally unaware." Jaken responded.  
  
"It seems our mole is doing its job superbly. All the pieces move around the board, all obeying their master, whether they know it or not. " 


End file.
